


a soft morning

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: “You’re not in bed.”Nate blinks owlishly, “I’m aware of that.”“So… you gonna tell me why you’re not, at 5 in the morning?” Ray says slowly.“I was waiting for you.” It's Ray’s turn to blink at him.
Relationships: Nate Fick/Ray Person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	a soft morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letslip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letslip/gifts).



> Loose Lips Sink Ships: Nate/Ray - Ray works late nights (maybe as a paramedic or a police officer?) and gets home at 5am to find Nate had waited to go to bed with him, even though Ray had specifically told Nate not to do that. bonus points if it's a quarantine fic where ray's job requires he leaves the house for work and Nate's doesn't, and double bonus points if it's just soft Nate/ray :) 
> 
> \- I'm going for all those bonus points

“Fuck me.” Ray says, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. His shift's been a nightmare, although the traffic's significantly less, dispatch has them running from one side of the city to the other every fifteen minutes. 

“That’s Nate’s job.” Brad quips dryly, handing Ray a cup of coffee. It's probably an apology: Brad’s snapped more than usual, even though Ray hasn’t sung any country music all shift. Ray slips out of their ambulance, handing it off to the next guys, and follows Brad into the hospital. 

Walt checks them both out – Brad in both ways – and sends them off home with a clean bill of health. 

“You should ask for his number.” Ray repeats. He always tells Brad that whenever they bump into Walt and Brad always says, 

“Go home Ray.” It's a work in progress, Ray admits, but before this crisis's over, those two are gonna be staring lovingly at each other and playing ‘doctor’ in the bedroom, and Brad's gonna owe Ray big fucking time for being the best wing-man. 

“Will do homes, I’ve got a nice piece of ass waiting for me, unlike someone.” Brad flips him off. 

* * *

Ray pulls his keys out of his back pocket, pausing to yawn. His hands are cramping, his ass is numb, and really the only thing that's been keeping him awake, is the thought of sliding into a warm bed, with a hopefully naked Nate. If quarantine has had one good effect, it's that Nate's working from home and so, doesn’t feel the need to go running, or wear as many clothes. 

The hallway is dark so Ray fumbled around, trying to keep the noise down. Nate never slept well when Ray was on the night shift, especially now. 

He dumps all his clothes straight into the washer, boxers and all. He isn’t needed until the next day – Brad had insisted since, ‘Ray, you can’t work six nights in a row’, how he’d known Ray would bet either Walt or Nate snitched on him – so they have time to wash. 

He pads through the living room and into the bedroom. He's just about to slide under the sheets and spoon Nate when he realises Nate isn’t in them. He checks the bathroom, and no, no wet naked Nate there. He rechecks the living room to make sure he hasn’t walked pass Nate sleeping on the couch and again, no, Ray isn’t blind. 

“Nate?” Ray calls. 

“Office.” A distracted voice calls back. 

Ray rolls his eyes and doubles back to lean against the office doorframe. Nate looks up from his papers, rubbing a hand through his hair. Ray eyes the five mugs on Nate’s desk as well as two empty biscuits packets. Nate always snacks when he's stressed and caffeinated. 

“You’re not in bed.” 

Nate blinked owlishly, “I’m aware of that.” 

“So… you gonna tell me why you’re not, at 5 in the morning?” Ray says slowly. 

“I was waiting for you.” It's Ray’s turn to blink at him. Nate seems to take that as a cue to carry on, “I had some more papers to grade - Patterson wants them by the end of the week - and I know you have the day off today so I didn’t want to waste it.” 

“I was going to waste it sleeping Nate and I remember telling you not to sit up again.” Ray says, pushing off the doorframe. Last time he’d had to carry a sleeping Nate from the couch to the bedroom and wipe ink off his face. He walks around Nate’s desk to drop his hands onto Nate’s shoulders. Nate slumps back into his hands as Ray digs his fingers into the tense muscles. 

“Are you naked?” Nate blurts out, craning his neck to the side. 

Ray snorts, “You only just noticed? Maybe I should stop being naked around you homes, my Adonis’ body isn’t getting the appreciated it deserves.” 

Nate twists in his office chair and kisses Ray’s hip, his tongue just touching him. Ray twitches, fuck it felt like forever since they’ve had sex – a hand job in a shower does _not_ count – and Ray could feel himself responding. 

“No way homes, you need to sleep.” Ray said coming back to himself, slipping out of the hand cupping his hipbone. One of them has to be responsible. Nate pouts – Ray saw it with his own eyes – before his face clears and he nods. Ray has a bad feeling about the look in Nate’s eyes though, so he steps backwards out of the office towards the bedroom. 

Nate slips out from behind his desk and presses him into the corridor wall, cupping the back of his head to stop it smacking against it. Ray moans as Nate’s tongue immediately starts mapping his mouth. He floats for a minute, gripping Nate’s shoulders as he starts pressing open mouth kisses down Ray’s neck. 

He forces himself to concentrate, “Woah Nate, you need sleep.” 

“I think I’m alright.” Nate murmurs, his hand getting dangerously close to Ray’s dick. If Nate started jacking him off, it'll be game over, so Ray pulls his trump card. 

“I’m really tired Nate.” 

Nate instantly freezes, pulling back, “Are you alright? Fatigue is one of the symptoms, have you been coughing at all?” Nate’s hand goes to Ray’s forehead, checking for a fever. Ray sighs; mood parkour – great – another sign Nate's sleep deprived. 

“I’m fine, I got checked out before I left shift. Come on.” Ray grabs Nate’s hand and tugs him into the bedroom. Nate stumbles but Ray catches him, wrestling him out of his button-down and sweats with minimal resistance. 

When Ray’s head hit the pillows, he has to fight the urge to close his eyes: Nate can’t be trusted to follow him in dreamland. He gestures to the spot beside him. Nate sighs and lifts the covers before flopping onto his back . 

“I might get one of my books, I’m not too tired.” Nate says after a minute, starting to roll out of bed. Ray twists and clamps his arms and legs around him before he could move more than an inch. Nate sighs again but doesn’t fight the hold. 

Sensing he needs to up his game, Ray nuzzles his cheek against Nate’s shoulder blade and started rubbing circles on Nate’s chest. Nate slowly relaxes into him, his breathing slowing and his body going limp. 

“Tired?” Ray asks, smirking against Nate’s shoulder. Nate hums, his hand coming to rest on top of Ray’s, threading their fingers together. Ray drifts off with a grin on his face.


End file.
